Netamu
by ills
Summary: There was no doubt about it, Mamoru wanted her and as Usagi wrapped her leg around his waist he knew that she returned the favor full heartily. Tonight he would find a way to stamp his love into all the fibers of her being. oneshot.


_Disclaimer: So, check this out.. I know, right isn't it weird? I don't own Sailor Moon. Outrageous. _

Netamu_: Japanese: The act of being jealous or "to be jealous". _

**Netamu**

A light breeze filtered through the open balcony windows and gently caressed the exposed skin of his back. With a sigh he parted their lips immediately receiving a frown of disapproval from the blonde haired girl he was currently draped on top of.

"Usako," He breathed out her name receiving an elated sigh in response.

His little Usako was lying beneath him with her lips swollen, hair in disarray and shirt un-tucked from her blue jeans.

And while he'd never tried to remove any of her clothing she on the other hand had done away with his shirt. Her little dexterous fingers, lethal in all the sense of the word, had unbuttoned his shirt before causally discarding it on his bedroom floor.

Darting up towards her face his sapphire eyes locked onto hers, "Tell me-" His eyes silently pled with her own while she peered up at him utterly confused.

"Tell you what, Mamo-chan?" Usagi questioned.

Mamoru's hands formed a fist, clutching at his sheets, "About him."

Him.

Seiya Kou.

The man who'd up to merely a couple of hours ago had been trying to steal her away from him.

His:

His lover.

His best friend.

His Princess.

Mother of his child.

His past and future bride.

His Usako.

Her blue orbs darted away from him choosing to stare at the wall causing his already strong hold on the sheets to tighten. "He was.." Her voice trailed off for a second as she searched her mind for the words to describe Seiya. "He was nice," Mamoru frowned, "He was obviously a friend that was there for me when you." She paused feeling him stiffen at her side. "I'm not stupid, I knew that-" _he loved me_, was what she was planning to say before Mamoru reached over and clamped his hand over her mouth.

Darting her blue eyes towards her lover she could vaguely recognize the expression on his face as a shadow fell over it, masking it from her sight. "I changed my mind," Mamoru grounded out the statement before lifting himself away from her and off the bed.

Propping herself onto her elbows Usagi followed his movements as he crossed the room, stopping directly in front of his wooden dresser. "Mamo-" She began but was immediately cut off by his sharp voice.

"Don't speak another word Usako," Mamoru demanded before he slid open the top drawer of his dresser and reached in, pulling out a crimson neck tie. "I'm afraid," His voice was low, almost inaudible and Usagi had to strain to hear it. "I've deceived you my precious Usako."

Sitting up Usagi was about to ask him what he meant by that statement but was silenced by the dark expression in his eye that warned her to comply with his command. In two quick strides he crossed the room once again, neck tie in hand before he crawled onto the bed once more. With his free hand he gently pushed her back down towards the soft mattress, positioning himself in-between her legs. "I've lead you to believe that I'm calm," he gathered her hands by the wrists in his larger more powerful hand, pinning them above her head. "That I'm in control of my emotions," He breathed out the words against her forehead, his hands skillfully binding her wrists together with the neck tie.

"I've never shown you my true character Usako, in reality I'm despicable," She snorted in disbelief. "I'm a very jealous man. Inside me burns a fire that sometimes threatens to consume me and possess my body." His teeth grazed her neck, "Every time a man looks at you internally I go crazy Usako. If I knew that you wouldn't hate me I would lock you up, like a bird in a cage that only I could enjoy."

Once again locking his sapphire eyes with hers he continued, "I've always kept these desires hidden, locked away because I knew that they would frighten you." He paused searching her eyes, "Because I trust you… but, this is too much."

Running his hands down her arms, over her shoulders and down the sides of her ribcage he took a hold of the fabric of her shirt right below her breasts. With one swift motion Mamoru ripped open her shirt violently receiving a surprised gasp in response. "I shouldn't have left," He stated painfully, dipping down and beginning to nip at the skin at the base of her neck.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi cried out unable to hold her tongue any longer.

"You're the only one that can put out this fire, Usako," Mamoru breathed the words against her skin while she wrapped her legs around his waist, arching her body up towards him. His breath quickened, "Before it consumes and destr-"

"There is no one in my heart besides you Mamo-chan… I'm not frightened," Usagi stated sweetly, trying to caress his cheek with her still bound hands. Taking a hold of her wrists he once again pinned them above her head before dipping down and kissing her fiercely.

"You're mine," Mamoru suddenly declared, his skilled fingers unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans.

"Now and forever," Usagi replied.

_Tonight he would find a way to stamp his love into all the fibers of her being._

**The End.**

**An: Hope you guys liked it and will leave me some nice reviews! **


End file.
